Unit's weakness
Bazooka solider (Original) ( Low Health, limited range) # F.Bazooka soldier (Moderate health, strong firepower but range to quite near) # HI-DO ( Low average health out of all 700AP units, special attack on above but able to hit it) # Jupiter King MK II ( Range compared to original is too short) # Hairbuster Riberts ( Special attack has different type of attacks but same damage) # Ring laser Mecha ( Can be knockable but low health) # MG Unit ( High average health but slow moving and need to wait for a while in order to shoot) # Slug Armor ( Fast moving but knockable during its attack phase, special can be interrupted by killing it) # Brian Battler ( Slow moving, special attack can knock units, charging half way can be killed) # Big Shiee ( High health but easily knockable, it attacks very close) # Red Ring Mecha ( Health almost like Brian Battler and no typical weakness) # Kessi III ( Good for long maps due to its rushing technique in special, advanced technology beyond HI-DO but normal attack too close) # Iori Yagori ( Special attack damage is good but it can be knocked back quite easily) # Researcher ( No typical weakness) # Kessi II ( Special attack damage is OP but also can be misused too) # Jupiter King ( Health is too low compared to the latest units but laser attack can knock back strong foes) # Crablops ( No typical weakness and its special attack can be used as an indestructible shield like shield solider) # Allen O'Nell (Wrath) ( No typical weakness nor attack problems, awesome unit also recommended, noticeable weakness such as horde attacks and fast moving units like Slug Armor, shown good record and can work almost any offensive decks, not defensive generally.) # Hazmat Soldier ( Can spam fast charged units like Iori or Slug Armor with its special attack but damage between its normal and SP is generally equal.) # Amadeus Type Beta ( High resistance compared to Alpha but not recommended as its AP does not worth it) # Brain Robot ( Special attack range is long but can be interrupted) # Slug Giant ( Normal unit, recommended) # Sand Bag ( Not quite useful for my opinion but recommended if you want a basic protection) # Cat Storage ( Sends out cat units, dependable) # Cat Slug ( Recommended if you want another Metal Slug Attack) # Dai-ManJi (Not recommended for beginners who are not good with flying units) # Regular Army Helicopter (Similar to HI-DO original attacks from Metal Slug games) # Future Rebel Infantry (Stronger than the modern soldier but more AP) # Donald Morden (Recommended if you want a fast game and SP is indestructible, cannot be interrupted) # Slug Trolley (Strong firepower but takes a long time to be in full formation) # Augensterm Ver.P.M (Nothing special but can kill air units, mostly used in 1.38.0+ version) # Big John (Rockets can knock back some strong units and weak units, Sp is not quite useful to Long range units) # Mars People Elite (Strongest Mars People and have great durability, not recommended if you did not use other Mars People due to its advance attacks) # R-Shobu Ver.P.M (Nothing special but its vulcan can pierce through units. # Terry Bogard (Similar to Iori Yagori but Sp has shorter range) # Rootmars Slug (SP can pierce through units but weak defense) # Future Shielded Soldier (More advance shield and stronger durability, recommended) # Kyo Kusanagi (SP cannot be interrupted until it has thrown out fire) # Ptolemaic Slug (No vulcan but strong cannon) # Well Soldiers (Good for protecting your bases, long range) # Bat (Not good against units who has long range attacks) # King (Recommended for it's range and attack power) # Zombie Tarma (Sucks at his health) # Crablops (Legs) (Suck at it's health and it's AP is ridiculous compared to other 500AP units' health) # Wall Drone (Good SP attack and it's stand attack power, looks like a mini version of Stone Turtle and a repaint of red colour) # Iron Nokameow (SP charge too long and its range is too close) # Bun Bun Black (SP attack is a stampede plus multiple punches compared to its normal attack, no typical weakness) # Emain Macha (Green twin has slow movement but good in range, Red twin has rush speed but range but bad in range) # Valentine Nadia (Shown good records and backups, but can be knocked back quite a distance) # Kraken (Shown good records for a flying unit, fast reaction when attacks and SP has no limit to distance. But SP is not in a fixed place) # Forklift (Can be used as a mid-game very well and can use Trevor when the forklift died but it is not very useful now in 1.40.0 Ver+) # Super Devil (Varieties) (Attack same as a vulcan cannon, SP shoots around 9-13 vulcan cannons, but HP is too low for a 999 AP unit, has not shown good record and backup) # Rugal Beirnstein (Known for being a KOF final boss, Genocide Cutter can defeat some tough units without any problem and SP can return an opponent unit's attack back *Mostly. But it has shown bad record against flying units and Rush units.) # Whip (SP is too unpredictable and its range is unknown, and its whip can only eliminate weak ground units by herself) # Heidern (SP generally good and does not waste time when missed a opponent unit, only SP, but does not do a lot of damage compared to Valentine Nadia) (Rest will be edited later, please contribute more and share about the units weakness you had faced.) Category:Tips